


Kinktober Day 4 - Double Penetration in Two Holes

by Nines35711



Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, M/M, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: Day 4 of Kinktober - Double Penetration in Two HolesHeed all tags and enjoy!
Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948963
Kudos: 42
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 4 - Double Penetration in Two Holes

**Author's Note:**

> Similar to the last one, one of the characters is trans and I use both feminine and masculine terms for his genitals.  
> Far from my favorite work so far but I've got somethin really interesting coming up soon.

After their first night together Euan was no less horny. He still went to the soldiers that would fuck him senseless but he’d still beg for Andreas’ cock until the knight gave in and pounded him til he was crying. Andreas had noticed a certain new attraction in his King. Euan had started going after his general. The man was even broader and more imposing than Andreas. It was no surprise he wanted him.

General Colley was just below him, and only because Andreas directly served the king. Under normal circumstances, he would have served under the general. He found himself sharing the new crush. When he approached Colley, the general was relaxing in his chambers. He looked up from his desk when Andreas opened the door.

“Andreas, how can I help you?”

“I have a sort of proposition for you. This is on behalf of the King, though it does not come from him.” Andreas explained how Euan had been lusting after the general and that, if he was interested, he could fuck the king. Safe to say the general was interested.

Euan was already sat on his bed, fingers between his legs and playing with his hole. He smiled at the sight of Andreas, then it switched to surprise when he saw General Colley follow through the door.

“The general would like to join us tonight,” Andreas smirked. He took off his armor and kneeled on the bed before his lover. Euan nodded, pulling his fingers out of himself and spreading his legs invitingly. “I think I’d like to have you in a different position tonight.” He pulled Euan onto his lap, his cock brushing against the slick folds.

“And will the general just be watching?” He looked back at where the larger man was removing his clothes. Colley shook his head.

“I’ve been told you’ll be more than willing to lend me access to your backside,” the general said with a grin. He pulled down his pants to reveal the thick, hard cock hidden inside.

“Oh, yes,” Euan hummed in approval. “Have all the access you’d like. The oil’s on the table.” He wiggled his hips enticingly and it took all of Andreas’ restraint not to fuck him already. He rubbed his hands lovingly over the king’s hips, fingers digging into those plush cheeks and spreading them to reveal his asshole to Colley’s hungry eyes.

Colley slicked up his fingers with the oil and pressed a finger in. Andreas could feel the king shudder at the sensation. He smiled as he watched the general finger him, loving how Euan roll his hips back onto his hand. He’d been in Colley’s place before and knew how hot it was watching their king writhe and beg for anything to fill him more. The general certainly seemed to enjoy the sight.

Andreas knew when Euan was ready, and he nodded to the other man when it was time. He lined himself up with the king’s sopping pussy and pushed in. If he didn’t have such a strong grip, he was sure Euan would already be trying to fuck himself on his cock. Euan squirmed a bit but went still and Andreas could have laughed at the sight of his face when he was penetrated again. He didn’t though. Instead he groaned as the pressure increased.

Andreas knew there wasn’t much need for adjustment, so he planted his feet on the bed and fucked his king. General Colley followed suit, driving up into his ass like his life depended on it. Euan’s mouth fell open and he couldn’t stop the sounds from pouring out of him as they gave him all they had.

“Oh gods, so good. S- haah- it’s so good. Love your cocks, they’re both so big!” The king drooled against his chest, eyes rolled back in pleasure. He was so wonderfully tight around Andreas’ cock. Euan’s dick rubbed against his stomach and the knight could feel its desperate little twitches. He could barely keep himself from cumming when he felt the king clench down hard and fall apart.

Colley was grunting like an animal as he took Euan’s ass. Their knees knocked together as they both thrust into the king’s body and if that was any indicator of the force he was using, he was positively  _ pounding _ into him.

It wasn’t much longer before he heard one last snarl and the general stilled, pumping the king full of cum. When he pulled out, Euan whined and started squirming again. Andreas could feel Colley’s jizz leaking down onto his balls. He wrapped his arms around Euan’s back and increased his pace.

“Good boy,” he gasped out, “Such a nice little cunt. Gonna fill you up.” His words had a near-instant effect. Euan sobbed and rolled his hips down as hard as he could, matching Andreas thrust for thrust.

Andreas shoved Euan’s body down and ground his cock in until he found his release, pouring cum into his king’s hungry pussy. He let Euan lift himself off, a river of cum following. When he looked past Euan’s shoulder, he saw General Colley sitting back, tired from the exertion. He smiled when he saw the attention.

“Thanks for inviting me. I wouldn’t mind coming back in the future, if you’d have me.” Euan mumbled incoherently, making both of them chuckle.

“I do believe he feels the same,” Andreas translated. The general ended up staying the night and leaving in the morning and Euan was adamant that he come back as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> To know when I post new Kinktober works, follow me on Twitter @Nines35711 or on Pillowfort at Nines35711.


End file.
